civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenicia (Hiram I)
Phoenicia led by Hiram I is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact, with contributions from Janboruta, Leugi, and Reedstilt. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Tyre with Cyrene, Sidon with Galatia, and Byblos with Syracuse. Overview Phoenicia Phoenicia was an ancient Semitic civilization situated on the western, coastal part of the Fertile Crescent and centered on the coastline of modern Lebanon and Tartus Governorate in Syria. All major Phoenician cities were on the coastline of the Mediterranean, some colonies reaching the Western Mediterranean. It was an enterprising maritime trading culture that spread across the Mediterranean from 1550 BC to 300 BC. The Phoenicians used the galley, a man-powered sailing vessel, and are credited with the invention of the Bireme. They were famed in Classical Greece and Rome as 'traders in purple', referring to their monopoly on the precious purple dye of the Murex snail, used, among other things, for royal clothing, and for their spread of the alphabet (or abjad), from which almost all modern phonetic alphabets are derived. Hiram I During his thirty-four year reign as the King of Tyre, Hiram presided over an era of unprecedented growth and prosperity for his kingdom. While neighboring Sidon—Tyre's chief rival among the Phoenicians—waned, Hiram expanded his kingdom and reasserted dominance over distant colonies. By establishing new alliances with rising powers on the mainland, Hiram secured access to allied ports on the Red Sea. Through such deals, Tyrian trade during Hiram's reign reached from Spain to East Africa, perhaps even to India. As the wealth of the ancient world poured into his city, Hiram invested in new public works. The architecture of Tyre became the envy of the all neighboring kingdoms. Dawn of Man Hiram I of Tyre! Truly, the gods have blessed Phoenicia with your wise leadership. Phoenicia was a prosperous land; situated on the coasts of the Fertile Crescent. Here your people founded a great civilization; one whose influence is striking. The Phoenicians invented the Bireme and profited and thrived on the trade of glass, cedars, and Tyrian Dye. They expanded their dominions, founding great cities such as Carthage on distant shores. They developed the Phoenician Alphabet, a writing system on which almost all modern scripts are based. Through these achievements Phoenicia has left a legacy yet unmatched by all the civilizations that followed. King Hiram, the dawn of a new age approaches. Can your guidance return Phoenicia to prosperity? Will you share to the world the wealth and wisdom of Phoenicia? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: You stand before Hiram I, ruler of Tyre. Our land is prosperous and our merchants generous. Introduction: I am Hiram of Tyre. I pray relations between our empires will be cordial and profitable. Defeat: Take the riches of my land if you will! You still shall never be able to recreate the splendour of Phoenicia. Defeat: I've bled my coffers dry in this pointless war. I doubt my lands will be of any use to you now. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Help construct the First Temple One of our friends intends to construct a Grand Temple to their god and asks that we send architects, workmen, cedar wood and gold to aid them. This would certainly serve to cement our friendship and perhaps earn us some favour with their god. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Phoenicia * Must be at least Friendly with a City State * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 1 Great Prophet appears in the Capital * +80 Influence with 1 random friendly or allied City State Trade for Luxury Resource Our merchants clamor for Luxury. If we are willing to part some Tyrian Dye, perhaps we will be able to come to an agreement with one of the City States. Requirements/Restrictions: * Must have met a City State with Luxury Resource * Tyrian Dye may only be traded for other Resources thrice per game Costs: * 1 Tyrian Dye * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 1 Luxury Resource Full Credits List * Sukritact: Art, XML, Lua * Janboruta: Leaderscreen, Bireme icon, unit flags * Leugi: Unit models * Reedstilt: Hiram civilopedia * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Semitic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries